oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Olie Polie
' OlieOlie Polie' is the title and main character of the TV series Rolie Polie Olie. He was voiced by Cole Caplan. he likes to have fun with jumpjumpjum Ollie is the oldest in the family he is the owner of Spot, older brother of Zowie and the twins and best friend of Billy Bevel. He is 7 years old Olly is in every episode except "Little Bot Zoo. Personality Olie is a very friendly robot who loves play outside he is playful and always loves adventures. He always uses his imagination and loves to play ball with Billy and Zowie and his other friends, he also loves to go to the park and skate board and roller stake. He is a caring and kind hearted robot but sometimes he says stuff like girls can't race and stuff like that but not usually. When the twins were part of their family, he became a little more mature by taking care of the babies but still is very active. He is ocasionally smart but in genral he is usally immature for his age and innocent. Relationships *'Billy Bevel '- olie and billy are best friends they play together a lot and watch space boy together a lot. *'Zowie Polie' - zowie is olie younger sister. They have a very good bond they play together a lot and helps zowie with any problems but in rare times he gets somewhat jelous with zowie. They rarely fight. *'Screwy' - screwy and olie friendship is not the greatest. One time olie punch screwy but that was in beginning episodes where screwy just came in the show. In later episodes they started to get along long and sometimes they solve problems together. *'Polly Pie' - polly is olie's close friend that olie plays with sometimes they get along good but sometimes olie and billy teases her and zowie. *Pappy- pappy and olie get along very well Pappy loves playing with olie and zowie. Olie loves helping pappy with his farm and loves going on his adventures. *Spot-spot is olie dog. Olie and spot loves to play together and ocasionally spot sleeps with olie in his bed. *Uncle Gizmo- olie and gizmo have a good relationship he loves it when his uncle babysits. *coohie and coo- olie loves them and before they adopted them he want to keep them same with zowie and loves watching them play together and sleep together but sometimes gets protective with the twins. *Wheeie- olie and wheelie get along fine they love to rollar skate and skateboard together. *Mom and Dad-olie get along with his parents good he sometimes plays golf with dad and helps with his dads inventions. When her mom is baking olie helps her mom make them sometimes and also plays interments with her mom occasionally. * Binky bevel: olie and binky do not have much of a relationship since Binkyis a baby. In early episodes olie normaily gets annoyedof him. But in later episodes they started to get along and Binky was more included in olie's gang and ocasionally they play together along with zowie and billy. Olie cares for him very much. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heros Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Polies Category:Siblings